1. The Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to messaging and media broadcasting systems. More specifically, the present invention relates to methods and systems for providing a subscription-based media broadcasting system that allows all subscribers to generate and access media content.
2. The Relevant Technology
A podcast is a media file that is distributed over the Internet using syndication feeds for playback on mobile devices and personal computers. Podcasts are typically used to share audio content through use of the RSS 2.0 protocol. Originally, RSS was used as a way of syndicating traditional web content, such as HTML pages, but podcasting utilizes an enclosure tag within an item of the XML document, which includes a link to a file, which may include audio, video, an image, a download link, or any form of content addressable by a URL. Podcasts are typically organized into episodes, much like a radio program. A user can subscribe to the podcast by visiting the website that hosts the RSS feed, and following a subscription procedure.
In its inception, podcasting was intended to be “long tail” in nature, meaning that podcasts would make it easier for the creators to reach niche markets and for consumers to find niche content and products. Furthermore, podcasting was intended to broaden the base of those who were able to create media content, in comparison to radio and other traditional forms of broadcasting. Although podcasting has made progress in the area of providing a long tail medium for distributing media content, the practicalities of podcasting have created barriers that limit the number of people who are able to create and receive the media content.
For example, in order to create a podcast, the creator is typically required to have access to a computer, a broadband connection, uploading capability, recording software, a microphone, and the like. Because podcasting stems from a radio background, podcasting has adopted a radio format, such as a time limit, music content, introduction music, and the like. Therefore, the podcast creator is often required to have editing software as well. Similarly, in order to listen to a podcast, the listener must also have a computer, a broadband connection, downloading capability, an iPod or other music player, and the like. Due to the technical requirements listed above, the long tail theory of podcasting is somewhat limited. Furthermore, the interactivity between a podcast creator and listener is inherently limited. Typically, a podcast listener has little or no input as to the content of a podcast, and cannot submit content that will be included within the podcast.
The subject matter claimed herein is not limited to embodiments that solve any disadvantages or that operate only in environments such as those described above. Rather, this background is only provided to illustrate one exemplary technology area where some embodiments described herein may be practiced.